


Friction

by constantlyinflux



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Even killers need a vacation once in a while, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyinflux/pseuds/constantlyinflux
Summary: He’s tired and on edge, the 10-hour flight heavy in his bones, tightly coiled stress etched into his muscles. He’s packed nothing but a duffle bag, his belongings scattered across two different continents anyway. Feels like he could sleep for a whole year, missing out on it for the past months, and immensely looking forward to a hot shower, a soft bed and a lot of quiet peace. And to the man who’s waiting for him outside, leaning against the side of a bus stop with his back turned to him, staring in the wrong direction. But Alejandro would recognize his form anywhere.
Relationships: Alejandro Gillick/Matt Graver
Kudos: 5





	Friction

He’s tired and on edge, the 10-hour flight heavy in his bones, tightly coiled stress etched into his muscles. He’s packed nothing but a duffle bag, his belongings scattered across two different continents anyway. Feels like he could sleep for a whole year, missing out on it for the past months, and immensely looking forward to a hot shower, a soft bed and a lot of quiet peace. And to the man who’s waiting for him outside, leaning against the side of a bus stop with his back turned to him, staring in the wrong direction. But Alejandro would recognize his form anywhere.

  
“Hey.”

  
He touches his shoulder and Matt turns around.

  
Alejandro stares.

  
His hair is longer. Tousled. Strands falling into his face. And he sports a goatee, giving his face a very different look. Incredibly tanned, lines more prominent against the sun-kissed skin, and with a faded, worn denim shirt over tight dark pants, he looks like he just came back from the beach. Or a ride in the desert.

  
“Hey.”

  
A cigarette between his fingers. Nervous. He draws on the stub one last time, then flicks it to the ground, crushing it with the tip of a dusty boot. Matt’s eyes find his, searching, looking him up and down, and Alejandro is pretty sure he’s not making the best impression in his crumpled shirt and dress pants, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, already sweating with the difference in temperature between here and the air-conditioned building.

  
He can see the tension in Matt’s body, the way he’s holding himself back from stepping closer, feels it, too. But they both know they can’t, agreeing on keeping everything professional in public, the consequences too risky otherwise. No touching. Not even a hug. Too close. Too dangerous. Even Matt picking him up at the airport without any upcoming job as an excuse should be a no-go, but they haven’t seen each other in almost a year while Alejandro was down in Colombia, going dark, and Matt working wherever. Rare notes on cards. Short lines. No calls.

  
They agreed to meet here at least, Matt almost pleading with him to be allowed to come pick him up and take him home.

  
And Alejandro said yes, the thought that they were walking a very thin line never fully leaving him, but he wanted every extra second they could get.

  
“You look tired.”

  
Alejandro snorts.

  
“Yeah, feel like it, too.”

  
Matt’s eyes are searching his and there’s caution in his gaze. Insecurity. They didn’t part on good terms. Debate and differing opinions turning into heated arguments. Loud. Intense. Banging doors. An eternity away.

  
Eleven months of absence and no contact blurring and hardening the feelings at the same time, not resolved at all, both of them too stubborn to step back, and Alejandro feels something claw at him from inside. Feels something deeply hungry, too, at the sight of Matt’s dishevelled hair and loose shirt, the tanned skin. There’s a rhythm to the beating of his heart now, pounding, dark, intense, trembling with want.

  
He wonders if it shows on his face and how it translates because Matt’s gaze slips away.

  
“Let’s get a cab then.”

  
Alejandro nods and follows him across the street.

There’s silence between them in the back of the cab, their knees bumping into each other. A coincidence for anyone else, Alejandro’s long legs splayed wide, a contact they are both grateful for, searching for ways to be close. But Alejandro finds himself unable to look away, at Matt’s profile while he’s staring out the window at trees and mountains rushing by, at the unruly strands of hair he wants to rake his hands through, at the beard, evoking something dark in its unfamiliarity, something wild and untameable, like he came home to a different man, and at his throat when he swallows, tanned skin peeking through where the top buttons of his shirt are open, at the tight pants straining over muscular thighs.

  
He thought it was a cliché, but his mouth fucking waters, stomach twisted into a ball so tight it hurts. Everything around him is entirely too hot, sweat running down his back. He swallows.

  
Matt looks down at their legs, then turns to him, and Alejandro realises he’s pressing his knee hard against Matt’s. He feels like the air doesn’t contain enough oxygen to get into his body.

  
Whatever his face shows now, it’s not ambiguous this time because Matt’s inquiring gaze goes slack in surprise, running down Alejandro’s body and back up, pupils blown dark by the time their eyes meet again. His chest rises with a deep breath and he shifts just a fraction, the side of his hand touching Alejandro’s on the seat between them, palm turning just that little bit so he can drag his little finger over the back of Alejandro’s hand, the ghost of a touch.

  
And Alejandro feels like he’s burning up, heat radiating from that spot, and he moans. Matt’s gaze flickers to the front of the car, then back, watching the way Alejandro shifts in his seat because he’s actually painfully hard. There’s astonishment in Matt’s face, mingled with smugness and need, while Alejandro tries to readjust himself without drawing attention. The way Matt’s gaze drags over him makes his skin tingle. His body is thrumming with excitement and that finger is drawing slow circles across the back of his hand. He feels like he’s burning, like the air is too hot to breathe, like his brain and heart and stomach are melting, dripping down like liquid lead and pooling in his groin.

  
Their eyes bear into each other and there is so much there, Alejandro forgets everything around him. Want and need and lust and all the hurt feelings from their last time together, arguments searing hot next to burning desire, anger and frustration and arousal, intense longing after being apart in every way, physical and emotional, for such a long time.

  
Matt’s lips part like he wants to say something and Alejandro’s gaze travels down, his own tongue glued to the roof of his mouth, travels further down where the short hair is sticking to Matt’s skin in sweaty curls, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his neck and trickling into his shirt, to his chest rising and falling with deep breathes, down to where Matt’s cock is straining against the tight pants.

  
The stroke of a finger against his hand and Alejandro looks up again. Matt’s eyes are wide and blown dark with want, echoing back everything Alejandro feels, foreshadowing everything that is going to happen once they are back at Matt’s place.

  
Desire surges through their bodies, connected with burning fingertips against skin and knees pressing into each other, the perfect circle accelerating their emotions, increasing their need tenfold, burning the air between their gazes.

He has no idea how they managed to pay the cab driver and get out of the car and up to Matt’s timber house hidden in the dunes without anyone noticing the state they are in, but the moment they are through the door Alejandro slams Matt into the wall, kicking the door shut, everything they had in their hands dropping to the floor. He presses his own body hot against him and moans with need and frustration, hands unable to get his clothes off fast enough to get in contact with as much of his skin as possible. Matt breaks their bruising kiss to drag his shirt over his head while Alejandro fumbles with his belt. Getting the buckle, button and zip open, he curls his fingers into the waistband and drags Matt away from the wall.

  
They stumble through the corridor, legs pressing into each other, hands trying to be everywhere at once, Matt almost ripping off the buttons trying to get rid of Alejandro’s shirt. The boots and shoes and socks lost on the ground somewhere between the corridor and the bedroom.

  
Matt’s hands are at his pants, opening the belt, but Alejandro pushes him down onto the large bed, unmade, sheets a mess, right next to the glass front looking out over a wild part of the beach nobody ever visits, the ocean a surging dark tide echoing their stumbling hearts.

  
Alejandro is on him in an instant, crawling over him and tugging his open pants and underwear down. Matt cants his hips to give him room and drags him back up once the pants are on the floor. They meet in a hungry kiss and Alejandro catches Matt’s hands, trying to open his pants again, and pushes them up over his head.

  
Matt’s eyes are dark when Alejandro pulls back from the kiss, unzips his pants and takes himself out, dragging his fist over his hard cock, legs splayed wide over Matt’s hips, and Matt squirms under him, hands curling against Alejandro’s palm pressing them into the sheets, gaze flickering down to Alejandro’s cock leaking over his fingers, lips parting, tongue touching his teeth, a wrecked moan, then flickering up to his face again.

  
Alejandro almost tumbles over the edge, dragging his hand away with a grunt at the last second, and falls down heavy, panting hot into Matt’s sweaty skin. His whole body is pulsing with need, bursting, just that split second before melting down and taking the world with it. He moans into Matt’s neck with hot desire and the impotent frustration of a fight buried under a year’s worth of adrenaline and violence and too little sleep, constant caution and risk digging into muscles and flesh and into his pounding head. He moans with all the emotion built over months of solitude, yearning for a warm, powerful body half the world away, for this man by his side so bright and intense and brilliant.

  
He wants to claim him and mark him, make him smell like himself so that everybody in the same room with him just _knows_.

  
Wants to be angry with him. Furious.

  
Wants to fuck him into the bed and make him moan so loud people can hear it on the streets.

  
He wants to be nothing but unleashed desire and hot burning need cast into a shell of wanting flesh and boiling blood and tingling fingertips.

  
He can’t stop moaning into Matt’s skin, lips and tongue sucking at salty sweat and leaving bruises, hips grinding into Matt’s with friction that is not nearly enough, pants not even pulled off completely. He’s pushing himself up on hands and knees and starts to say something, but a small bottle of lube is shoved into his hand. Alejandro looks up and sees his own need reflected in Matt’s face, pulled tight and with pupils blown dark.

  
He uncaps the bottle with his thumb and coats his fingers, eyes never leaving Matt whose gaze drops down to Alejandro’s hands, a needy sound leaving the back of his throat. He untangles his legs from under Alejandro’s body and spreads them so obscenely wide Alejandro almost loses his grip on himself.

  
He tosses the bottle on the bed and looks down at the man who has saved him in every possible way, then drags his slick fingers down Matt’s hard, leaking cock, keeping his touch purposefully light, down his balls and positions them at his entrance. Matt’s breath becomes ragged and Alejandro needs to restrain himself from burying himself in this man _right now_ , deep and whole. He places his other hand on Matt’s stomach instead, fingers splayed and palm pressed warm against the corded muscles and the skin sticky with sweat and leaking semen. He catches Matt’s gaze and presses his palm down just that little bit just as he pushes the first finger inside in one swift motion.

  
Matt bucks up into his palm and against his finger, back arching and a groan spilling from his lips. Alejandro doesn’t wait for him to come down again. He curls his finger, then pulls out and pushes inside again, his other hand never breaking the pressure against the contracted muscles below his navel. He works him quick and hard, never easing off enough to let him catch his breath, watches him buck and writhe under his gaze, hands gripping Alejandro’s thighs, cock hard and leaking.

  
When he feels Matt adjust to the movements and the pressure, breath getting easier, starting to work himself against his finger, Alejandro pulls out completely, rewarded with a sob from Matt’s lips at the sudden loss, and bends forward, looming over him with his whole body, fingertips never leaving the slick skin down below. He presses a kiss against the side of Matt’s neck, waits for the needy moan to come, and bites down hard as he pushes three slick fingers in at once.

  
Matt cries out, wrecked with _too much_ and _more_ , body tensing and bucking down hard and at the same time trying to shove up into Alejandro’s body and into his mouth sucking hard at the bite mark. His hands come up, gripping and ghosting over Alejandro’s back and arms, too overwhelmed to decide where to claw down.

  
Alejandro works his fingers in Matt’s ass with brutal pace, sucking at his skin and grazing his teeth over the delicate spot until he has him writhing and sweaty, needy groans and senseless words tumbling from his lips. Then he grabs Matt’s cock, fingers curled into a tight fist, and holds him while Matt bucks up into his palm. He stills his fingers, too, pulls back and watches Matt rocking back and forth, bucking up and pressing down, fucking himself on Alejandro’s fingers spreading him too wide too soon and fucking into Alejandro’s tight fist. His body is in overdrive, all reins free, wanting more of everything _now right now_. Alejandro groans at the beauty of it, spread out on the bed under him, panting and writhing, rocking himself in that chase for pure bliss, his whole body sweaty and trembling and flushed, needy noises spilling from parted lips, hands fisted tightly into the sheets.

  
A telltale shudder passes through Matt’s body, moan building up in the back of his throat, his whole body tensing up, and Alejandro pulls his hands away before he can finish. A deep groan of pure loss and frustrated denial, body suspended in a tight arc, and Alejandro pushes himself inside in one stroke, pressing in until he is flush against Matt. It takes everything not to finish right there, spill into that tight, slick heat. Matt groans with _too soon_ and _not enough_ and Alejandro doubles over and captures his lips in a bruising kiss, catching that groan, tasting it with tongue and teeth and lips and wanting more of that.

  
Matt’s legs come up to hook around his waist and Alejandro catches his hands in midair, pushing them up over his head again and pressing his wrists into the bed while he starts rolling his hips into Matt with brutal pace. He angles his thrusts in just the right way that he knows will drive Matt crazy, no taking it slow, just relentless thunder, drawing moan after moan from the man caught under him. Matt’s hands curl into fists and Alejandro shifts his palms from Matt’s wrists up to twist their hands together tightly above his head.

  
Sweat-slick skin and filthy noises echoing through the open house while outside dawn breaks with a storm rolling in from the ocean. Wind clawing at sand and marram grass and hands holding tight. Troubled water sloshing against the coast and tongues catching deep, trembling moans. Far-off thunder rumbling in the sky and bodies rocking into each other, frantic, with the rhythm of two hearts beating in unison, rolling deep and soaked with the sweat of humid, hot air heralding in a storm.

  
Alejandro angles his hips deep with every thrust, holding back with every fibre of his being to delay his climax as long as possible, thighs trembling. He feels himself coming apart at the seams, releasing pent-up frustration and longing worn thin over time and the implications of a gruelling year all at once into harsh movements and feels Matt’s body respond in kind, mirroring him with the same intensity, lips and teeth and tongue demanding apologies, hips giving them in return, claiming and taking and marking him in every way, legs wrapped around him and drawing in and directing, arms open and surrendering, just as much as Alejandro claims and takes and marks him with teeth and lips and tongue, with every thrust and hands holding tight.

  
And he feels his whole body going tight and hot, complex emotions skidding over into pure bliss. One hand leaves the tangle of fists to hitch up one of Matt’s thighs and press it against his side, Matt following his intention and angling his legs higher around Alejandro’s waist, pressing him close and inevitably opening himself just that little bit more for him. On Alejandro’s next thrust, his head falls back with a groan, breaking the kiss, neck arching, and Alejandro takes Matt’s cock in his hand, rock hard and slick, and starts stroking fast and tight, hips thrusting deep.

  
It takes three, four, five strokes and Matt is tumbling over the edge. Alejandro feels his whole body tense, taut like a spring, back arched off the bed, suspended between Alejandro’s hands and hips, cock spilling slick and hot over his fingers, tightening around Alejandro so intense he can barely move. Alejandro gives himself over, hips rocking deep into Matt, bucking within the confined space of Matt’s strong legs wrapped around him and that tight heat. And he’s dragged under just an instant after, Matt’s low, raw moan pulling him over the edge and into free fall.

  
Searing heat and white in his head and waves of _life_ shattering his body, rushing through him in pulses too fast to catch his breath, vibrating in lips and fingertips and the soles of his feet.

  
He moans endlessly into the hot, sweaty skin of Matt’s throat, pressed into him so deep he doesn’t know where one of them begins and the other ends, trying to push even deeper with his hips stuttering and his groin pulsing hot and radiating into every last cell of his body.

  
Time pauses around them while they catch their breathes, Alejandro all but lying on top of Matt, face hidden against his neck, Matt’s legs loosely tangled around him. He listens to Matt’s breath and he knows Matt does, too. Heartbeats and the fall and rise of chests the only time frame in their world.

  
He wants to say something, but fails to find the right words.

  
Matt pulls his hands away from under his palm, slowly, certainly aching with the tension of being stretched out this long. Strong arms wrap around Alejandro and he chokes on a sob, pressing his face into the side of Matt’s neck, too overcome with emotions and too spent to have any coping mechanism up and ready. Warm palms brush across his back and dip low into his pants he just now realises he’s never even taken off completely. Matt pushes them down, feet coming up to get them down the rest of the way while his hands brush back up, gripping his ass, pushing him down and pressing their bodies flush, sweat and semen sticking to their bellies. Alejandro feels exquisitely sensitive where he’s still inside Matt.

  
The hands wander further up his back, never breaking contact with his skin, hot palms pressing into tense muscles all the way up to his shoulders, fingers curling and digging in, kneading, pushing circles into his neck with soft pressure, easing away the tension, and Alejandro feels his shoulders sag, his whole body relaxing into the warmth of the powerful, perfect body under him, just now fully realising how tense he had been the whole time. Fingertips move up into his hair, thumbs pressing right there, careful but determined, drawing patterns against his skin, and a shudder washes over Alejandro’s body head to toe, goosebumps prickling on his skin. He closes his eyes, drowns in that sensation just a little bit longer.

  
When he’s almost falling asleep with the warmth, the tingling of hands in his hair and the smell of coming home surrounding him, he stirs again, dragging his tongue over the mark he left on Matt’s neck, planting a kiss against the bruised skin, pushing himself up a little, slipping out of Matt, and working his way up to his mouth with soft kisses along his jaw and cheek, brushing his lips against Matt’s, who lazily opens them and invites him in. His hands are still loosely tangling in Alejandro’s hair, one trailing down now to brush against the side of his face and the touch is so full of affection Alejandro needs to pull back a little and look at him.

  
Matt’s eyes open and there’s so much love in them, Alejandro feels his heart break into a thousand tiny, perfect pieces. He exhales heavily and tries to hide the way his body shakes. But Matt’s eyes look right through him, as always, and a small, slightly sad smile tugs at Matt’s lips as he shakes his head slowly.

  
_Don’t do this. Not with me._

  
Matt brushes his thumb across his eyebrow, down over his cheekbone and to his slightly parted lips, making Alejandro’s eye slide shut. He leans heavily into the touch and the warm palm against the side of his face for a moment, feeling things settle back into place in his head and heart. Then he opens his eyes and tangles his hands into Matt’s unkempt hair, forces himself to keep eye contact as he speaks.

  
“I love you.”

_  
_ _I’m sorry._

  
Matt smiles, looking utterly relaxed and happily wrecked. He pulls Alejandro’s head down into a brief kiss, licking lazily into Alejandro’s mouth, then pulls back and touches their foreheads together, Alejandro’s hands tangled in his hair, Matt’s framing his face.

  
“I love you, too.”

  
_Me, too._

  
Lips brushing together softly, Alejandro’s heart full of warmth and _home_. Thunder rolling outside, finally reaching the shore, washing over the beach house, and the first drops of rain tinkling against the roof.

  
Before Matt can deepen the kiss, Alejandro pulls back a final time, smile reaching his eyes.

“You know…”

  
He brushes his thumb and fingertips down Matt’s beard.

  
“…you should keep this.”

  
Matt’s face breaks into a broad grin and he comes up to capture Alejandro’s mouth again. Arms and legs tangling and soft laughter ebbing slowly away while movements become more sensual and the storm finally breaks loose over them.


End file.
